Harry Son of Ares
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Harry Potter is the Son of Ares, who while in the mortal Wizarding world was known as James Potter. My take on what would happen when these two worlds collide, this will have a couple other crossovers in it like Naruto and Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

Harry Son of Ares

AN: this is my first Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter Crossover story, In this Story Harry is the son of Ares, there will be relatively nice Hera and some Lovey Dovey Zeus and Hera moments.

Pairings: Zeus/Hera, Poseidon/Sally Jackson (implied, Past) Ares/ Lilly Evans, and future Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Hermione, and other canon pairings

Part One

Halloween 1993

"Lilly its him!, take Harry and go to The Empire State building in the U.S, once there tell the elevator operator that Ares sent you!, I love you" James Potter also known as Ares among the the Non-wizards. Commanded his lovely wife, with great trepidation in his voice.

"No not without you! You don't have all your godly powers in your state!" Lilly cried out in fear as she picked up hers and Ares son, who was giggling about nothing.

"I have to stay and hold him off, my powers will come back on my death in this realm, and then it will be many years before I can see him. But I need you to leave now! Before Voldemort kills.." He was cut off as Voldemort unlocked the front door and entered the cottage.

Sensing that now was the time she ran up the stairs, after heading up the stairs she heard the sounds of battle, and then a body hit the floor. She ran into the nursery and sent up a prayer to Hera.

"Please Lady Hera protect my son" she kept whispering over and over.

UP ABOVE

The rest of the Olympian Twelve, plus Hestia, and Hades watched in somber silence as Voldemort entered the house where Ares, in his human form without powers, and his wife Lilly lived, and the ensuing events.

They were silent until they heard Lilly send up a prayer.

"I must help her" Hera said sadness in her voice over the supposed death of her son.

"She only asked that you protect her son, not the tramp herself" Aphrodite said spitefully, not liking the fact the Ares dumped her and chose being mortal over her.

"oh come off it Aphrodite!, your just upset that he chose a strong morally upright woman over a philandering slut like you" Hephaestus sneered at his wife who gave him a dirty look. Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Zeus tried to hide they're amusement at Aphrodite's expense.

"Guys its too late to help her, but I think Harry's demi-god powers kicked in and rebounded on Voldemort, unfortunately it looks like the prophecy that Ares was concerned about kicked in, unfortunately, Voldemort wasn't defeated because of his Horcruxes, which Harry is now at least a partial one." Hestia said also in great sadness, of the gods she loved humans the most.

Apollo snapped out of his laughing fit and a look of complete seriousness took over his face.

"It looks like Albus is already deciding to try and gain control of mine and Hera's grandson" Zeus said with a highly displeased look on his face. As he pointed to the Half-Giant who entered the remains of the half standing cottage.

"Well lets adjourn for now and meet back for the winter solstice, to further discuss young Harry's fate" Poseidon said as the others nodded in agreement.

After the others left They decided then to go to sleep as they knew it would take a day for Hagrid to fly half way across the country

"I'm coming down with you to give Harry a check up" Apollo said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, as he thought about his own son, Naruto, who was stuck in the Ninja realm. He approached them before they left.

"Alright" Hera said with a somber smile towards her favorite step son. They arrived at Number 4 Privet drive just before Dumbledore arrive.

Seeing the gods Minerva immediately transformed back into her human self.

"My Lords and Lady, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Minerva asked the other side of her family formally.

"We are here to protest the placement of our Grandson, and Apollo here is going to check on his health" Hera said in a sad tone of voice.

Dumbledore arrive at just that moment, took one look at the three unexpected guests and gulped knowing that his mother will give him an earful when she sets eyes on him. And he was right as soon as Hera set her eyes on her wayward son, she marched up to him and started pulling on one of his ears.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Hera began making Apollo smirk.

"Uh oh all four names he's in for it" He couldn't help but quip causing all three of them to crack a smile. Zeus barely hid a smile at how beautiful his wife looked as she laid into Albus about his questionable choices. Albus was looking increasingly cowed by his diminutive mother. Finally after about ten minutes Hera lost her steam.

"Alright dear, I think he gets the point now" Zeus said in a soothing voice that usually works to get her calmed down.

"Alright but I have been watching these pitiful excuse for human beings all day and I will not have them raise my Grand son" Hera said sternly locking her green eyes into that of her much taller son.

"But the Blood protections.." Albus began trying to plead his case. But was interrupted by Apollo who sensed the b. s. his half brother was trying to dish out.

"Are nonexistent, we saw what went on from Mt. Olympus, while yes Lilly gave her life to protect Harry's, It was his Demi-god powers kicking in that saved him, not her sacrifice which many other mothers did for they're children but never protected them" Apollo said.

"but Ares was Human for years" Albus asked confused.

"Doesn't matter whether he was a god or not he still has Ichor running through his veins. And Lilly invoked my wifes protection for Harry anyways, and you know how seriously your mother takes her charges safety." Zeus said as he walked up to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him immediately. They continued to converse until Hagrid arrived.

Hagrid's eyes immediately widened when he saw the three gods with Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Apollo" Hagrid greeted as he climbed off the Giant Motorcycle that he borrowed from Sirius Black after he convinced Black not to take Harry with him.

Hera immediately walked up to the cycle and gently lifted the fifteen month old off the bike and into her arms causing him to stir slightly but settled back down after she started rocking him. Apollo walked over after a couple of minutes and carefully lifted him from Hera's arms, walked a few feet away and began running diagnostic scans on Harry, sighing after a moment he handed Harry over to Zeus as he discussed his findings.

"The only thing wrong with him is the residual dark magic coursing through the scar on his forehead, which means that Aunt Hestia was right about Harry being a Horcrux" Apollo said sadly.

"But what will we tell the public, they already believe that Harry destroyed Voldemort, but if there are Horcruxes lieing about, what do we do?" McGonagall asked for the first time in a long while.

"Nothing, we let them believe he is gone for now, meanwhile Zeus and I will find a suitable couple to raise young Harry here." Hera said after she grabbed the basket that Albus was going to leave Harry in.

"Who will raise him, Are you going to raise him at camp?" Albus asked hating not being in the loop.

"He will return with us to Olympus for now, until after the Winter Solstice, where the Council will make its decision" Zeus answered as the three gods left to return with Harry to Mt. Olympus. The other three seeing no reason to remain left to head back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Son of Ares

AN: wow 8 reviews, I am glad people find my story entertaining I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. As far as Powers goes, Harry will not be immune to Amortentia, until after he finds his soul mate, being immune to weapons, etc. we'll see how it fits as this story goes along. Yes Hermione will be a demi-god along with a few others. I'm up to suggestions for who will be a demi-god, and who they're godly parents are, even the powers they could have, though don't go over board on the powers part.

Part Two

While Apollo, Hera, and Zeus were settling young Harry's fate. Hades was taking care of the fate of Lilly Potter, and his nephew Ares. All three were in his throne room.

"Lilly Potter, by all rights you should be in the Elysium fields right now, but in virtue of your good soul, and that my Nephew here would be unhappy, I will suspend judgment on your soul until after the winter solstice." Hades greeted her with a tiny smile, despite common belief he wasn't always evil.

Lilly bit her lip in confusion not understanding what was going on.

Ares smirked on the inside having a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Unseen by Lilly Hades winked at Ares.

"As for you Ares you will remain in the Asphodel fields until the solstice or After Harry's fate is decided" Hades said then he got up and escorted the two to the Asphodel fields.

A Month and a Half Later

The Twelve Olympian Gods plus Hades sat in the Throne room on Olympus they had two matters on they're Agenda, What to do about Harry Potter, and What to do about Lilly Potter. Harry's case was first and he was playing on the floor between the Twelve Ornate and one Temporary Thrones. His Sixteen month old mind only being able to comprehend that a mean man took away his mommy and daddy.

Zeus started the meeting. "As we all know a month and a half ago the Dark Lord Voldemort of the Wizarding World met his defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, What we are here today for is deciding where to place him" Zeus then motioned for Hera to continue.

"I move that my Daughter Helga Hufflepuff be his temporary Guardian until he reaches the age to go to camp, and Hogwarts" Hera said then nodded to Poseidon.

"I second Hera's motion, and would like to gift Harry with the ability to understand Horses, and Marine animals" he then motioned to Demeter.

"I also agree" Demeter then nodded to Hades.

"I two agree, and gift him with the ability to master the Deathly Hollows" Hades smirked as he heard the gasps the others let out. He then motioned to Ares

"If I can't raise my son I am glad to let Helga raise him" Ares said with a choked up voice.

The others except Aphrodite concurred. Apollo granted Harry the ability to Heal others, and Athena granted him great Wisdom, but that was all the gifts he gained from the gods.

"Alright Hestia please Take Harry down to earth with this note" Hera said as a note appeared in her hands. "And give it to my daughter Helga" Hera finished with a look at her eldest sister, who was tending to the fireplace on the side of the throne room.

"of course, may I grant Harry an ability as well?" Hestia asked as she stood up and whipped the soot from her robes.

Zeus nodded his head. Everyone else also nodded albeit stiffly in Aphrodite's case.

"I Hestia grant thee the ability to read the emotions in others, and be able to tell there intentions" Hestia said after a moment of thought.

Hestia then picked up Harry who waved bye bye, and snuggled into her arms, and then Hestia walked over to Hera and grabbed the note. The gods just waved bye to them as they disappeared in a swirl of flames.

After they left Hades summoned Lilly to stand in front of them. Aphrodite gave the dead woman a chilling glare, which Lilly returned in spades. Ares gazed at the woman he loved with longing in his eyes.

Hera stood up and looked at Lilly with a warm smile.

"Lilly Evans Potter, you have been brought before this council because you bravely stood in front of your son when Voldemort tried to murder him. But that wasn't the reason that we brought you here before us" Hera said then motioned for Hades to stand.

Hades stood with a kindly smirk directed at Lilly.

"I have looked into your past and You have always had a kind and fiercely loyal soul, You stood beside your friend Severus despite some peoples..." here he sent an amused wink at the Scowling Ares. "Opinions to the contrary, as such we have decided to offer you the chance of immortality" Hades finished.

Lilly stood stunned, a great opportunity was being offered to her, but what about her son? Would she still get to see him.

" Fear not young Lilly, You will get to be a part of his life when he goes to camp, for that is where you will be staying" Artemis said with a caring smile.

"Then I will accept." Lilly said awed that she gets to not only see this fabled Camp Half-blood, and live there, but that she can be with her Ares permanently.

Ares let out a silent sigh of relief, happy that she didn't choose to go to the Elysium fields.

As one the rest of the gods stood and began chanting in ancient Greek. Soon Winds blew through the room bringing with it a tangible feeling of Sentient Magic that flowed into and through Lilly, making her feel almost giddy with excitement, after a few minutes the chanting stopped and Lilly felt infinitely stronger.

Hera approached Lilly first an embraced her in a warm embrace.

"welcome to Mt. Olympus, and thank you for making my son truly happy, please continue to do so" Hera whispered and stood back as everyone except Aphrodite and Ares approached Lilly.

"Alright that concludes our business here, see you all at the Summer Solstice" Hera said as everyone but Lilly, Zeus, Ares, Hera and Hades left.

"Hades thank you for offering this but why me?" Lilly asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not always the evil bastard people portray me as" Hades answered.

"Oh come on admit it, Your a sucker for romance as much as I am" Hera declared with an airy laugh.

"shh don't let it get out" Hades teased back.

"So when are you going to renew your vows, because as it is you are only married in the mortal realms?" Hera asked the two lovebirds. Ares and Lilly looked at each other and shrugged.

"As soon as possible, probably before I move into Camp Half-Blood" Lilly answered. Ares nodded, still marveling at his luck in marrying a lovely, wonderful, strong willed woman like Lilly.

"well It will take at least a month to get everything arranged, so how about on Valentines Day" Zeus asked with a smirk knowing it would Piss Aphrodite off, having another woman marrying Ares on her Holiday. Hera shared her husbands smirk, knowing what he was doing.

"alright Valentines Day it is" Lilly agreed with a tinkling laugh.

They all talked through the nite about various subjects, never noticing Jealous Jade eyes watching them the entire time.

MEANWHILE

While the meeting was going on Hestia appeared in the courtyard of a castle in a Labyrinth, where two people were having tea, One was a tall male with Platinum Blond hair, a white poet shirt Skin tight riding pants, brown boots, and a riding crop was present by his side.

The other, a woman with shoulder length Honey brown hair, kind brown eyes, and wearing a golden yellow T-shirt over Black jeans. The woman got up and approached Hestia and Harry first.

"Aunt Hestia, What happened? Is that my Nephew Harry?" Helga asked in concern as she embraced her favorite aunt.

"Helga my dear daughter, let Hestia and Harry is it? sit down for a bit before you begin interrogating her" Jareth said as he noticed the sad look in Hestia's eyes, and the curious look in the young child's eyes as he gazed about the Labyrinth.

Hestia gave Jareth a grateful smile as she sat down at the table with Harry in her lap. Helga prepared Hestia a cup of tea, and conjured up a bottle of milk for Harry. Hestia picked her cup up and tried to figure out what she wanted to say. As Helga handed Harry his bottle, she spotted a note with her name on it in her mothers hand writing, in the hand holding Harry on her lap.

Hestia, seeing where Helga was looking, handed the letter over.

Helga opened the letter and read, her eyes getting wider as she finished reading the letter, a few tears escaped. Jareth, wondering what was going on picked up the letter and read it. When he was done he looked into Hestia's eyes.

"young Harry has my protection should he ever need it" Jareth declared knowing that Hestia will tell the council.

"Of course I will raise the poor lad until he is old enough for camp, I will raise him in the Ancient and noble House of Hufflepuff. I'll even get Sal to help me raise him, he is quite upset though that his favorite pupil died, so it will take some work getting him to help though." Helga mused finishing her tea, before gently lifting the dozing Harry who had fallen asleep after he finished his bottle. Helga then left.

Jareth and Hestia finished they're tea before Hestia left.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Son Of Ares

AN: this is a time skip chapter, and is five years in the future. Harry first arrives in this chapter, as well as the introduction Of Naruto Uzumaki, and a couple other characters.

Part Three Five Years Later

It was June 1st, and seven year old Harry Potter, wasn't sure yet whether he wanted to go to this Camp his Aunt Helga was intent on sending him to or not. Aunt Helga, or Helga Hufflepuff as those in the know, know her as, has been raising him and his cousin Naruto, with the help of her husband Jiraiya, once known to the wizarding world as Godric Gryffindor, also a half-blood son of Zeus, Tsunade Senju, also known as Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Apollo, and Horace Slughorn, AKA Salazar Slytherin son of Hermes.

Harry, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Horace, and Helga were standing in the foyer of the extremely large sized mansion that was the Ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff. The Den as the Mansion is nicknamed has 10 bedrooms, 8 of them with an en-suite bathroom attached. A large pool in the enclosed courtyard, a potions laboratory in the basement, a hospital wing, outside Quidditch pitch, separate training dojo, The Obstacle course, a temple for meditation, a training field for shinobi arts, a library that rivals the famed library of Alexandria in the height of Egypts' rule, lets not forget the weapons forge, armory, the animal preserves, one for land animals, a lake for marine animals, and another one for the deadliest of the endangered species, Then of course were the Greenhouses that make Hogwarts Greenhouses look lame. There were ten in all, the first three held common every day herbs for cooking and potions, the next three held the more uncommon ingredients that were more expensive to buy, the next two were for the dangerous species like The Devils Snare, Mandrakes, etc. The second to last one held the really rare plants that cost more than most peoples inheritances, and the last one were for the thought to be extinct species that Helga was trying to bring back from the brink of extinction.

"Are you sure I can't stay with you?" Harry asked his aunt nervously, he just hated the thought of going to a camp with children he had never known. Where his mom who never bothered sending him so much as a letter stayed. Helga sighed slightly in regret, she understood perfectly well what Harry was going through as did the other three adults.

"Harry, I know how you feel, but it was part of the deal that I accepted when I raised you, It won't be so bad you will both have friends in no time" Helga said the last part in an effort to cheer him up. And it worked seeing the small smile on her charges face told her that.

"yeah Auntie is right, we will make lots of friends together" Naruto chimed in with a large foxy grin at Harry who smiled widely in response. Jiraiya had a proud smile on his face as he watched his wife of 1000 years interact with they're Nephews. Tsunade and Horace shared a smile together.

"Alright you two are you sure you have everything packed, all your clothes, armor, weapons, senbon, books, underwear.." Helga said with a weary patience. "Eww Auntie we have everything can we go now?" Naruto burst out wanting to get going.

"Alright lets get going" Horace said trying to hold his smirk in, as much as he loved his dear friend, and the proximity to all those potions ingredients he really wanted to get away for a while.

As one they headed to the fireplace and flooed out. They arrived just as three people in Greek armor fighting off a Minotaur while a Satyr was running towards the camp.

"Harry, Naruto, I want both of you to follow that Satyr, he will take you to the camp." Helga ordered snapping into leader mode. As she and the other adults ran to help the three children fight off the minotaur.

Harry started after the Satyr, before turning back and dragging his cousin with him.

"But I wanted to help them!" Naruto Protested as he was dragged into the borders where they saw the other campers, plus the Gods and goddesses that were running towards the borders.

"As do I, but I fear Aunties punishments more than anything" Harry replied as they approached the Centaur that Helga told them was the Activities Director.

"You two must be Naruto Uzumaki and Harry Potter, where are your Guardians?" Chiron asked, he of course knew who these two were the sons of. Especially as Apollo and Ares approached their children. Naruto jumped into his fathers arms and started chattering away, while Harry stared at his father in a detached sort of way. Harry ignored the growing headache so many emotions hitting him at once caused to the best of his ability.

"As we arrived we saw three people fighting off a minotaur while, he" here Harry pointed at the shamed looking satyr "ran here, Auntie Helga, Auntie Tsunade, Uncle Jiraiya, and Uncle Horace, went and helped the people fight off the Minotaur after Auntie Helga ordered us to follow him." here Harry pointed at the Satyr again.

Zeus immediately took off to the borders, followed immediately by Athena and Hermes. They knew exactly who the three people were, just then a young girl about Harry's and Naruto's age, and a boy about six years older came stumbling threw looking really ragged and worn, the girl was caught by Athena, and the boy by Hermes, Zeus though kept running. He arrived outside to see the Minotaur spear his daughter on his horns only to be killed by his son using a spiraling blue spear of Chakra.

Helga his step-daughter/ Daughter in law was checking up on the girl only to shake her head. "She is losing too much blood, and ruptured her stomach, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do." Helga said upset at having to say that.

Zeus started chanting in Ancient Greek, a minute later a small Pine Sapling stood where his daughter lay. Zeus started breaking down, Hera came out that moment and hugged her husband from behind. Jiraiya walked forward with Helga holding his hand. Tsunade and Horace gave Zeus sad looks as they passed through the border to look after the other two.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her to leave the fighting to us, she fought really bravely, worthy of being a Half-blood" Helga said with tears running down her face, and turned into her husbands embrace. This was why she secluded herself away from people, it hurt her when she couldn't help people.

"Her Name is Thalia Grace, My husbands last known half-blood daughter, the other two are Annabeth Chase, and Lucas Castellan." Hera replied with a sad smile at her favorite child, she loved all her children, even if it doesn't always seem like it. She even loved most of her Husbands half-blood children.

"I hope Harry and Naruto made it there, those two are little rascals when they want to be, especially Naruto, Harry though tries to keep him in line" Jiraiya said with an easygoing smirk on his face, though he was sad that he didn't get a chance to get to know his youngest sister.

"Yes they did, though Harry was dragging Naruto, who looked like he wanted to go help, though Harry said He did too, but that he feared your punishments more than anything." Zeus spoke up for the first time in a while, with a little bit of amusement entering his voice. Zeus then moved out of his wife's embrace not noticing her hurt look which quickly dropped as soon as he put his arms around her instead.

"Much better" Zeus quipped as he squeezed Hera gently making her giggle and snuggle into him. Jiraiya had a 'why me' look on his face as Helga smirked at Jiraiya in amusement.

"Aww can't handle a wittle PDA" Helga mocked her husband as she left to check on her Nephews.

"but its Gross" Jiraiya complained as he followed his wife. Hera and Zeus burst out laughing at Jiraiya's expense.

"did you see his face!" Hera exclaimed as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. Zeus just looked at his wife with desire in his eyes as he leaned down and started nibbling her neck, making Hera shiver in desire before pulling away.

"Much as I want to have hot sex with you, Now is not the time, Lets get back before they send out a search party." Hera said then left her disappointed Husband who followed immediately. They re-entered the Border to see most of the females cooing over Naruto, to Naruto's slight embarrassment. Harry for his part was having a pained look on his face, caused by the strain of so many emotions.

Harry felt like he was on the verge of fainting when he felt a calming presence to his right. He looked to his right to see a childlike woman tending the fire in the central hearth. He turned to his mom, who for her part was concerned over his health. He couldn't pin point it with so many other emotions going on around him, but he felt like she did love him, but was unsure of him. As Harry started over he felt his Aunt Helga's presence next to him.

"Everyone May I have your attention please, Harry Potter son of Ares, needs for you to try and turn off your emotions!" Helga commanded firmly, knowing exactly what was happening, though only the Gods and goddesses also knew why and complied themselves.

A mean looking girl stepped forward and she regarded Harry like a worm she wanted to squash. "Why is he a weakling" The girl sneered, only to step back in fear at the look her father gave her.

"No Clarisse he is an Empath, and we will discuss your attitude later" Ares said with anger at his favorite daughter. Lily also looked upset at Clarisse's lack of regard to anothers feelings, she thought she was getting through to her.

"Will he be alright" Another girl stepped forward, she had abnormally large front teeth, and shoulder length bushy hair. She walked over to Harry and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Daughter of Athena, welcome to Camp Half-blood" Hermione said in a British accent.

"Yes Hermione, he will be fine, he was raised in seclusion, and is not used to a lot of peoples emotions, he just needs to gradually learn how to handle them." Helga said with a smile.

Naruto came back over looking thoroughly mussed. "They are mad all of them!" Naruto ranted with a pout on his face which made everyone squeal especially Aphrodite, and her daughters.

"Alright back to your Activities, Lets let Harry and Naruto get settled in" Chiron said as he shooed all but a few Stragglers.

"Breathe In, and Breathe Out, let all but the soothing sound of the waves out of your consciousness" Helga instructed her Nephew before turning to those who have yet to return to their activities. Ares, Lilly, Naruto, Apollo, a tall sandy haired kid about three years older, Hermione, Two dark-haired kids with pearly eyes, A dark-haired male with his hair in a spiky ponytail, and a girl with Short blond hair with her bangs pulled aside by barrettes, and light blue eyes, and Aphrodite herself.

"Is he alright" the girl dark hair asked shyly. Pressing her index fingers together nervously.

"Yes he is, he just needs to build stronger shields around his mind, I know the adults, but I don't believe I've met you five" Here she pointed at the five unknown kids.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hestia" The shy girl introduced herself nervously. The kid who looked like he could be her cousin spoke next.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, son of Hera" Neji said slightly blushing at the looks he was getting from Naruto.

"Troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara, son of Athena" Shikamaru yawned as he ducked the swing his best friend aimed at his head.

"Don't mind Shika everything is Troublesome to him besides eating, sleeping, and breathing! I'm Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Aphrodite" Ino said with an easygoing smile at Harry and Naruto, who grinned foxily at the four from his village that he vaguely remembered seeing.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, son of Hera, there are more kids from the wizarding world here, but will wait to introduce themselves." Cedric said with a smile at the new kids.

"Well now that we are all introduced, lets show them to their cabins" Ares said, wanting to spend time with his son alone. A lot has changed apparently in the five years since Helga raised him. Lilly nodded also wanting to be with her son, and to find away to earn his forgiveness for practically abandoning him. Everyone else went their own ways. Harry, Ares and Lilly into Ares' Cabin.

Apollo leading Naruto to his cabin, he was nervous about being around his son, after what he did.

Helga, Hinata, Neji, and Cedric went into Hera's cabin where Hera was waiting for them. She had already given her shy niece permission to stay in her cabin.

The others went back to the activities they were doing before the excitement happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Son of Ares

Part Four

Ares Cabin

Ares, Harry and Lily, sat on one of the empty bunks in Ares' cabin, nervously thinking about how to breach the silence that descended on them like a cloak of darkness. After a moment Ares decided to speak up.

"um Harry, How much do you know about your destiny?" Ares asked point blank never being one to beat around the bush so to speak.

"Well, I've known about the supposed prophecy since I was five, I know that my scar is a partial Horcrux, I know that a nutter named Tom Riddle is after me, and that the wizarding world only sees me as their scapegoat" Harry answered neutrally, wondering why after five years of them ignoring his existence that they suddenly decided to care about him.

"I see, I know you think I've abandoned you, Harry but I did what I did because I love you. I know it is too little too late, but I want a chance to be the mom you deserve." Lily said upset as her son considered her words in blank silence. Finally Harry spoke up.

"I know that mom, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, for five years you neither wrote nor called me. I know you couldn't risk me blurting out that both of you are still alive. But couldn't you have trusted me enough to at least let me know you cared" Harry spoke with tears slowly falling down his face. Strong arms folded him into an embrace.

Ares although he was silent these last few minutes also had tears flowing down his face. 'What have we done by not communicating, I couldn't because of the rules that come with temporary humanity but Lily could have' Ares thought for the first time really considering the effect his actions has on another.

"Take your time son, I know it will take you awhile to come to terms with what we did, we love you and will give you the time you need" Ares said in a rare caring voice, as he pulled away and headed back towards the door. Lily also did after giving Harry one last hug, which Harry returned albeit stiffly. With one last sad look, Lily and Ares left Harry to unpack his belongings.

Apollo Cabin

Apollo looked on in amused silence as he watched his precious boy, his eldest daughter born and reborn, and his pregnant wife interact.

"I'm gonna be a big bro?" Naruto asked excited at knowing his family will be growing. Naruto isn't dumb, he knew more than people thought, his auntie Helga ensured that. He knew about the fur ball sealed inside his stomach, and is honored that his father, thought highly of him enough to choose him to be the Jailor of the fur ball. Well at first he was angry at his father when Auntie told him the truth about why he was hated and feared in his home village.

But then Uncle Jiraiya explained to him about why his father did what he did, and slowly he forgave him for it.

"Well you have many siblings but yes you will be. Um Naruto do you know the truth?" Apollo asked fearing that his son hated him. He tensed as a shadow passed over Naruto's eyes.

"Yes Dad Auntie told me three years ago, when Uncle Jiraiya brought me to the den. At first I hated you for it, But Uncle Jiraiya said that it wasn't an easy choice for you, but in the end you chose the needs of the many over the needs of the few or the one. And I would have done the same in your shoes. My goal is to be the Greatest Hokage ever, and surpassing all those who came before me!" Naruto declared this last part out loud with stars in his eyes.

"Idiot" Tsunade muttered fondly at her younger brother. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Kushina just had a happy smile as she fondly patted her bulging belly.

"Gonna be the greatest Hokage eh?" Apollo asked amused and happy that his son has forgiven him. 'I see I made the right decision getting Jiraiya and Helga back together by having Sarutobi send Naruto and Jiraiya to 'The Den'' Apollo thought.

"Believe It!" Naruto exclaimed with his typical foxy grin. Apollo smiled as he observe his sunshine blond haired son, with the ocean blue eyes and whisker marks.

"Good glad to hear it! Now Tell me everything you know so far, and I will see how much personal training from me you will need" Apollo exclaimed in return as they headed outside to a wooded area. Tsunade turned to Kushina with a blank look on her face.

"I think they forgot about us" Tsunade said blandly. Kushina let out a chuckle.

"Oh I'm glad it turned out this way, Apollo was so mopey as he worried about whether or not Naruto would forgive him, now help me up, There is a bowl of Ramen somewhere with my name on it!" Kushina said this last part with some drool coming down her chin as she thought of the food both she and her son loves. Shaking her head Tsunade helped her up and they headed for the Big House together.

Hera Cabin

Helga looked around her moms cabin in interest, as this was the first time Helga was in here, and she had to admit it looked awesome. The walls were painted a rich olive green with murals of peacocks and Holstein cows interspersed. The furniture were made of solid pine wood, the beds had deep green comforters, with silver pillow cases. There were Shelves for trophies that haven't yet been filled. Helga turned to her mother, who looked around as if wondering what else to decorate her cabin with.

"It's beautiful mother" Neji spoke up for the first time since meeting that blond haired kid. Cedric, Hinata, and Helga nodded they're agreements. Hera looked relieved.

"Really, are you sure I've never had people staying here before, so I'm really nervous" Hera rambled on to Zeus' ,and Jiraiya', whom just entered, amusements.

"Honey relax its beautiful" Zeus assured his wife. Hera turned grateful eyes to her husband. Helga took this opportunity to ask what was on her mind.

"Um not to sound impertinent, but why are you guys here?" Helga asked to which Hera replied.

"Its our annual Godly visitation week, sort of like parents day in the mortal world, only it lasts a week, It only started five years ago" Zeus nodded to his wife's statement and added "There will be lots of activities throughout the week, and trophies to win and such". Hinata looked down nervously, feeling like she will fail them.

"Hinata, dearest niece, what's wrong?" Hera asked concerned. Hinata mumbled something.

"She feels that she will be a failure, and isn't sure why she is even here" Neji answered for Hinata, taking pity on his kindhearted cousin. Neji was still upset over his father's death, but instead of blaming Hinata, and even his uncle, he blames Kumo.

"Don't worry, as long as you do your best you will always have a place here" Zeus spoke up with a fond smile 'she takes after her mother, I now understand why Hera insisted on inviting Hinata' Zeus thought.

"Yes, besides you have a really good heart, and even stronger spirit" Helga said to her cousin. Hinata looked up with a shy smile at that.

"an Honorary Hufflepuff that's for sure" Cedric said with a charming smile, that had Hinata blushing, Neji wasn't sure if he liked his brother flirting with his cousin, innocently or not.

"See you have nothing to worry about" Hera said with a slight laugh. The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other.


End file.
